


i drink the honey inside your hive

by choephori



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Light Masochism, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choephori/pseuds/choephori
Summary: A sexy interlude between Jango and Obi-Wan talking and them fighting on the landing bay.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 275





	i drink the honey inside your hive

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought that Jango and Obi Wan had mad sexual tension, and that Attack of the Clones would have remained exactly the same if Jango and Obi-Wan had frantic sex after their discussion, so why not write it?
> 
> Title from Closer by Nine Inch Nails

Obi-Wan certainly didn't expect his investigation to lead him to being bent over a table by the very man he was investigating, but stranger things have happened. He can hear Fett slick his cock up behind him.

"Kriff, you're tight," Fett moans as he starts to push his cock in, with no other preparation. "Are Jedi not allowed a good fucking?"

"I haven't, ah, exactly much had the time." Obi-Wan responds, clenching his fists as he feels the slow slide of Fett's slicked up cock inside of him, stretching him painfully. "And, to be honest, I'm not exactly getting 'a good fucking' right now," he snarks.

"Oh really? Well, that won't do for a pretty little Jedi like you, hm?" Fett responds. He stops his slow push in, and pulls out of Obi-Wan entirely; Obi-Wan makes an indignant sound at the removal, but it is swiftly cut off when Fett just _slams_ into him, punching all the way to the hilt, and Obi-Wan _howls_.

Fett then roughly presses his head down onto the table and holds it there. "Is that better for you, sweetheart?" Fett growls, punctuating the epithet with a particularly violent thrust which slams Obi-Wan's entire body hard against the table. Obi-Wan can't help but keen in pleasure as Fett holds him down as he fucks him roughly. The stretch burns, almost on the verge of too painful as Fett doesn't let up, but the contrast between pain and pleasure just makes Obi-Wan harder, his swollen cock dripping where it hangs beneath him.

Fett then places his hand around his throat, and with a sudden guilty realisation, Obi-Wan truly remembers who this man is, what he has done and what he is capable of - but then Fett thrusts in at just the right angle, hitting Obi-Wan's prostate dead on. The hand around his throat tightens with just enough pressure, and Obi-Wan can't bring himself to currently care about the moral implications of sleeping with the bounty hunter he is pursuing.

One hand still squeezing his throat, Obi-Wan feels as Fett's other arm comes wrapping around his hips, pulling his ass up flush against Fett's crotch. The movement makes his cock to push in even deeper than before, causing Obi-Wan to let out a choked moan.

Fett keeps up a bruising pace, fucking into Obi-Wan with a vigour surprising for a man nearing his fifties, but Obi-Wan supposed there has to be some upsides to being a successful bounty hunter. Fett moves the hand clutching his throat, and pushes three fingers forcefully into Obi-Wan's mouth. He groans brokenly around them, and cants his hips back up into Fett's thrusts.

"You like that, hm? You take it so well. Maybe you should be a whore instead of a Jedi; you're already halfway there the way you are gagging for it, "Jango snarls into Obi-Wan's ear as his thrusts become more erratic. "I'd love to have you choke on my cock, but unfortunately we don't have the time." Obi-Wan whines at the words, imagining Fett forcing his cock down his throat.

Fett lets go of his hip and once again puts his hand around Obi-Wan's throat, this time squeezing much more violently. Obi-Wan can't breath with the pressure on his neck and Fett's fingers being forced into his mouth, and with the cock inside of him nailing his prostate every time Fett rams himself in, Obi-Wan comes explosively, a supernova behind his eyes. The grip on his throat lessens, and Obi-Wan let's in gasping breaths.

Behind him, Fett groans loudly, and Obi-Wan feels him release inside of him, feels the hot spurts of his come coating his insides. He hears Fett's laboured breathes, and winces as Fett pulls his softening cock out of his abused asshole, feels the dribble as some of his release drips out.

Obi-Wan stands on somewhat shaky legs, and pulls up his leggings. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Fett do the same. There's a moment of silence, and then Fett looks at him with a smirk and says, "I trust that was the good fucking you were hoping for?"

Obi-Wan gives a small smile in return, and says, "Yes. Quite. Now I'm afraid I must get on."

"Certainly wouldn't want to keep you from important Jedi business," Fett replies.

Obi-Wan exits the room after giving one more look at Fett, and starts formulating ideas of how to apprehend Fett as he goes to find Taun We.


End file.
